


Intricate Beauty

by LinusPearl



Series: Glass Bones and Inked Hearts [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: Alchemist!Kisumi, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Assassin!Rei, Established Relationship, M/M, Multi, Necromancer!Rin, Polyamory, Threesome - M/M/M, fantasy!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-31 00:32:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3957760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinusPearl/pseuds/LinusPearl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't rare for the three of them to take care of each other once in private. Though somehow, Rei thought it was strange to be the center of so much attention all at once.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intricate Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> This work was originally published on tumblr, any changes are as usual weird phrases and typos. This one shot is set into a fantasy universe which I'll probably write sooner or later but this can be read as a stand alone ^^ Enjoy your reading :3

Rei looked up at the sound of the door opening and closing. Kisumi's hands momentarily froze in his back but resumed their task as soon as the alchemist heard Rin's voice mumbling something about the innkeeper being a dick.

Rin threw gloves and cape on the closest chair, revealing a torso partly covered in tattoos, crossed the room and knelt between Rei's legs, gently pressing his ear to Rei's chest. Rei felt Rin reach around his chest and again, Kisumi stopped massaging his back.

"You don't have to do that, you know..."

Kisumi's voice was soft and Rei knew that somehow, Rin managed to hold Kisumi's hands. His wrists more likely, he thought. Warmth bloomed around Rei's right hip, and he vaguely saw the familiar glow of Rin's tattoo. Rei heaved out a long sigh, shoulders sagging, just as behind him Kisumi hissed softly. It was the same kind of sound that one let out when plunging one's body in a hot bath after an exhausting day. After a while, Kisumi returned to apply the cream on his back in slow, soothing motions.

Rei slowly started to feel lethargic. Rin's capacity to absorb pain always did that. Kisumi's hands left and Rin straightened up on his knees. Rin hooked one arm around Rei's neck, his other arm remaining around his chest. Kisumi applied hot hands on his skin, fingers kindly digging in the knots of his shoulders. Rei hummed.

It wasn't rare for the three of them to take care of each other once in private. Though somehow, Rei thought it was strange to be the center of so much attention all at once.

It was only when Rin's lips touched the base of his throat that Rei understood. As if to add another proof, Kisumi's lips gently pressed at the nape of his neck, just under his airline. It sparked a shiver along his spine as Rei thought of that night, six years ago. If it weren't for those two, he probably wouldn't be there.

The large ugly scars they were both kissing attested of Rei's incredible luck - even though as an assassin Rei was no man to believe in luck per se - and were the most tangible evidences of how close he had been of being beheaded.

Scars marred his skin - under his collar bone in a sort of s shape, one extremely thin from a stab just bellow his heart, a long gash following the line of his groin amongst many others - some deep enough in his muscles to impede his movements and impact the accuracy and strength of his blows. On top of that, they made him feel ugly. He couldn't properly look at his body in any surface that offered reflection.

And yet, right in this moment, Rei never felt more beautiful. And Rei held on tightly to this feeling as both pressed their bodies flushed against his. Hands were gentle and sweet, caresses given from fingertips only as if afraid to hurt. Lips were soft and warm, kisses peppered on torn as well as flawless skin. Like both were beautiful in their own way to Rin and Kisumi.

No words were uttered as they laid Rei on the mattress. All of Rin and Kisumi's attention was on him, and Rei felt wanted. And alive. Rei fisted one hand in Rin's hair while the other gripped tightly Kisumi's hip behind him. A part of him wondered when tender comforting had turned into lewd worshipping as wet, open mouthed kisses were kept on blossoming between his shoulder blades or around his navel.

But it didn't matter, what really mattered to Rei was that he felt loved and important to them. The most important being in their lives. And in this very instant, Rei was right. The thought only served to shorten his breath even more.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Any comment is obviously welcome so please, feel free to talk to me here or on my tumblr ^^


End file.
